Princess Odette
Princess Odette is an ally of Winnie the Pooh. She met them in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess. She can turn into a swan when she is on Swan Lake when the moonlight vanishes. However, there are alternate ways of turning into a swan. She is also an ally of Simba, Timon and Pumbaa, for they came to see her when she was born. She is voiced by the late Michelle Nicastro. Trivia *Odette reunited with Pooh and his friends in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain''. *Odette met Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess. *Odette met Thomas and his friends in Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Swan Princess *Odette will meet Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess. *Odette will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess. *Odette will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of The Swan Princess''. *Odette will meet Team Lightyear in ''Team Lightyear Meet the Swan Princess''. *Odette will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear Meets the Swan Princess. *Odette will make her first guest appearance in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Meets the Warriors of Virtue. *Odette will make her guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur. *Odette will join Littlefoot and his friends again in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Transformers: The Movie, Littlefoot Meets Peter Pan, Littlefoot Meets The Thief and the Cobbler, Littlefoot Says Hocus Pocus, The Land Before Time/ Scooby-Doo crossovers, Littlefoot's Adventures of Young Sherlock Holmes, Littlefoot Meets Princess Mononoke, Littlefoot Meets The Wizard of Oz,' '''and more. *Odette will make her first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film in [[Bloom Discovers The Secret of NIMH|''Bloom Discovers The Secret of NIMH]]. *Odette will join Bloom again in ''Bloom Meets The Princess and the Frog'', ''Bloom Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'', and ''Bloom and The Dark Crystal''. *Odette made her first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in Pooh's Adventures of The Princess Diaries which, being the first crossover uploaded after the death of her voice actress, Michelle Nicastro, was dedicated to her memory. *Odette will guest star again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Action'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Avatar'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', ''Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4'', and Pooh's Adventures of Ice Princess. *Odette will meet both the Lionking Hearts Fantasy Films team and the Logan's Adventures team in Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae's Adventures of The Swan Princess. Category:PRINCESSES Category:HEROINES Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney princesses Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Females Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies